


it's now or never

by Set_Suna



Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, EVERYTHING'S PLATONIC DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Gen, Little bit of Philza Minecraft, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Probably OOC But Oh Well, Self-Hatred, The inherent romanticism of writing letters, Tommy's not letting go, Wilbur's coming to terms with his actions, the sleepy bois are practically brothers I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: "Wil?""Yeah, Techno?""There's a letter for you."Wilbur sat up in bed. He locked eyes with Techno for the first time in days. He asked, "Who from?"Techno shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He briskly walked to Wilbur's bed and handed him the letter, staring at their hands as they briefly touched."I think it's fairly obvious."Wilbur stared down at the parchment, seeing the wide scrawl of his name. Itwasobvious. As soon as he saw the handwriting, he knew.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986469
Comments: 22
Kudos: 635
Collections: SBI Family Feels





	it's now or never

**Author's Note:**

> aha help girl I'm breaking down
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you guys like it.

Wilbur was tired. He had been so sure of himself. He had been completely convinced blowing L'manberg to smithereens was the right choice. He had no reason to doubt himself. None. 

But Tommy. Something about Tommy made him want to rethink this. 

He'd found the button--finally he'd found the stupid fucking button--but of course Tommy and Quackity were there to stop him. He didn't know what they saw in L'manberg. Wilbur couldn't see anything worth saving. 

They were holding him back. That was his first impression. The second impression was that they were conspiring against him, planning to betray him at the next moment. His third and final impression was that maybe he _was_ wrong. That maybe Tommy was right. That maybe there was some other way to redeem this. 

Wilbur laid in bed, arm tossed over his eyes. He didn't bother lighting a lantern. He sloughed his arm off his face and pulled the button out of his pocket. He held it above him, staring at it pensively. He still wasn't sure why he'd broke it. He'd said he'd put his trust in Tommy. What good was a feeble thing like trust anymore?

Wilbur threw the button across the room, listening to the wood splinter against stone. He rolled over to face the wall and clamped his eyes shut. 

He was so, so tired. 

-

"Wil?" 

"Yeah, Techno?" 

"There's a letter for you."

Wilbur sat up in bed. He locked eyes with Techno for the first time in days. He asked, "Who from?"

Techno shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He briskly walked to Wilbur's bed and handed him the letter, staring at their hands as they briefly touched. 

"I think it's fairly obvious."

Wilbur stared down at the parchment, seeing the wide scrawl of his name. It _was_ obvious. As soon as he saw the handwriting, he knew. He quickly peeled off the wax seal and opened the letter. His eye twitched. It was simple. Two sentences.

_Wilbur,_

_You're hurting your family, can't you see that?_

_I know you were wondering: I'm not proud of you._

_\- Phil_

Wilbur stood abruptly. He pushed past Techno. He ignored when his brother called his name as he stormed out of the room. Wilbur clenched his jaw. What did Phil know? He wasn't here. He hadn't experienced what Wilbur had. How could he possibly understand how he felt. 

He tore the letter to shreds and fed it to the fire. 

-

"We miss you."

A kiss on the side of his head.

A pause.

"Goodnight, Wilbur." 

He listened to Niki's footsteps as she left. He listened to her soft crying outside. He listened as it stopped.

"Do you think he'll get the message?" Niki.

"He has to." Tommy. 

He waited until he heard them leave to sit up. She'd left a plate of cookies at his bedside, along with a folded piece of parchment. He went straight for the letter. 

_Dear Wil,_

_I'll be honest with you. I miss you. I miss you so, so much. It hurts that I don't know if you feel the same._

_Everything is so much different now. I wish I could've been by your side during this. I wish I could've given you the support you needed. Without you, everything feels wrong._

_Techno worries himself half to death over you. Tommy and Tubbo miss you so much._

_Tommy and Quackity have been working hard. They're working endlessly to come up with a plan to take back L'manberg that'd make you proud. It doesn't have to end like you think it does._

_We know it's hard. We're willing to listen. We're willing to help. All you have to do is ask._

_All the love in my heart,  
Niki_

Wilbur stared at the words on the parchment. Something stirred in his chest. He carefully folded the letter and gently set it aside. He got out of bed and moved to a chest on the other side of the room. He pulled out a book, a quill, and ink. He slid down the wall next to his bed and started writing. 

At one point, he stopped. He set down his quill mid-sentence. He picked up a cookie, took a bite, and kept writing. 

-

Everything was in place. His letter was left on the kitchen table. His bag was packed. He'd made a new button. 

He glanced around Pogtopia, quiet as it ever was. This was probably the last time he'd ever see it. It was probably for the best that he didn't say goodbye. They'd try to stop him if he did. He couldn't have that. He tightened his grip on his bag and began the trek above ground. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard-

"Wilbur!"

-Tommy, calling his name. The kid never learned when to quit. Wilbur kept going. 

"Wilbur, don't ignore me!" Tommy shouted, voice closer. 

Wilbur was pushing out the door of their dirt shack when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled. He stopped, listening to Tommy's breathing behind him.

"Where are you going?" he asked quietly. 

"I can't wait here any longer, Tommy," Wilbur answered, letting the cold seep into his voice.

"You don't have to take this path, Wilbur," Tommy told him. 

Wilbur pulled his arm away. He took a few steps out the door and turned back, staring down at Tommy who had followed after him.

"It's been weeks and we haven't done a single thing. I said I'd trust in you, Tommy, but you haven't come up with a single plan," Wilbur countered, starting to raise his voice.

Tommy shrunk a little before responding, "Me and Big Q are working on it. Please Wil, just wait a few more days."

"I can't wait any longer-!"

"Why not?! It's just a little while longer, please, you said you'd trust me-!"

"I can finish this tonight, Tommy, there's no need to keep wasting time-"

"Why won't you stay?!" Tommy's voice cracked. 

"Because if I stay here any longer I might end up hurting you!" Wilbur yelled. Tommy took a step back, eyes wide. He continued to shout, voice unsteady, "And I don't want to do that!" He inhaled sharply and whispered, "I don't want to hurt you, Tommy. Not more than I already have." 

They stood silent in the night. They heard crickets chirp and leaves rustle and the stream gurgle. Wilbur laughed suddenly, combing his fingers through the hair fallen across his face.

"What kind of brother am I?" he said weakly. "I've manipulated you and shoved all the work on your plate because I couldn't handle it. Me! I'm supposed to be the responsible one! ...But here we are. I've hurt you so much, Tommy, and I don't know if you even realize it." 

It was true. Wilbur knew everything he said was true. He was the worst. He couldn't be part of this anymore. He'd hurt everyone so much, but all they wanted to do was forgive him. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve it. 

He froze when Tommy's arms wrapped around his chest. Tommy buried his face in Wilbur's neck. He was trembling. 

"We've lost so much," Tommy mumbled. He squeezed Wil tighter. "I can't lose you, too." 

Wilbur realized something then. It hit him all at once and almost not at all. It made so much sense to him he barely felt a change. All the rage and hatred he'd felt towards others, that desire for chaos he'd clung to desperately... those feelings had changed. His friends--his family, had been trying so hard to reach out to him. He hadn't realized what those attempts were doing to him. 

He didn't feel anger or hatred towards anyone anymore. The only thing he hated was himself. 

The tears building in his eyes weren't justified. He didn't deserve to be comforted. He brought this upon himself. He'd been so awful to everyone--to Tommy. Wilbur slowly brought his hands up and dug his fingers into Tommy's shirt. He hung his head, hiding his face in Tommy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," he choked out. "I'm so sorry..." 

"I know," Tommy replied hoarsely. "It's okay."

He felt Tommy squeeze him a bit tighter. Wilbur hated that he was crying. It wasn't right. It wasn't _fair_. He shouldn't be crying when someone was hurting so much more right in front of him. 

"Why are you forgiving me?" Wilbur asked through tears. 

"Because I care about you, you idiot," Tommy sniffled, and Wilbur realized he was crying too, "you're my brother." 

"But I was so _awful_ to you," Wilbur argued, not ready to forgive himself. 

Tommy pulled himself out of their hug. His hands death-gripped Wilbur's shoulders. He had tears smeared on his flushed cheeks and determination in his red and watery eyes. 

"I _knew_ that wasn't you. I knew," Tommy told him, voice shaking. He pulled Wilbur forward so there foreheads touched. Tommy almost looked angry when he said, "I wasn't gonna give up on you. No matter what you said or did, that wasn't the Wilbur _I_ know." 

He hated this. His chest hurt. When did Tommy become so empathetic? So... grown up? Wilbur must have missed it. How awful of him. 

Wilbur tugged Tommy into another hug. He wrapped his arms around Tommy's neck and held his head to his chest. He rested his cheek on Tommy's hair and inhaled shakily. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered again. 

"I know," Tommy replied, fingers curling into Wilbur's coat. He nestled his face a bit deeper into Wilbur's chest and mumbled, "Now will you please come back inside?" 

Wilbur huffed a breath. He buried his face in Tommy's hair and mumbled, "Yeah, Tommy. I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be close again :(
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


End file.
